Much Ado About Nothing
by PencilsLovePaper
Summary: Everyone has a story. Everyone has little quirks in their relationship. Everyone has things they aren't proud of. Drabbles to a list of a thousand prompts. Let's see if I can finish this. AU, pairings inside.
1. Panorama

From where they sat on the shore, their eyes could see nothing but the sea, all the way to the horizon. The sunlight shining off of it the water was beautiful, but Sadiq already knew that. He'd known that it would be before they'd decided to revisit Heracles's homeland. He'd known that everything he saw would either be new and gorgeous, old and captivating, or just straight depressing. He knew all of the food would be delicious, because at this point the brunette was the only one who ever cooked, and the Turkish man was rather used to the style of cuisine anyway.

No, he'd agreed that the trip would be a great idea because he wanted to watch the younger mans face light up as he told stories about the stores his mother would take him to before she died, before he had to move to America to live with his aunt and uncle. He wanted to compare the Greek to all of the other people walking the streets, to see if he could find a single person as beautiful as the boy he was holding.

The wind died down for a few minutes, and that was when he noticed that Heracles had fallen asleep, his mouth hanging open and his head falling to the side. With a quiet chuckle, he took one last look at the view stretching out for miles in front of him, before standing up slowly, loading the smaller boy into his arms, deciding it would be easiest to just carry him bridal style back to their hotel .

* * *

><p>AN: Each chapter will begin with the number of the prompt, prompts for each pairing are chosen by the last number in the prompts. So number 184 would use pairing number 4.

Here are the pairings as of now:

1: Turkey/Greece  
>2: PrussiaGermany  
>3: JapanNorth Italy  
>4: FranceEngland  
>5: SpainRomano  
>6: SwedenDenmark  
>7: AmericaCanada  
>8: RussiaChina  
>9: AustriaSwitzerland  
>0: LithuaniaPoland


	2. Penny

All in all, neither of them had much money. They both knew that had something to do with the large amounts of beer they could consume, but it also had to do with the fact that only Gilbert really had a job, even though Ludwig would do odd work any time he could. They struggled to make ends meet, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

They didn't socialize much either. Not to many people would accept that you ended up falling in love with your brother. Some days where harder than others, but they were tough, born and raised in Germany for half their childhood. They'd grown up not daring to cry, lest they anger their father. They'd gone over seas in search of a brand new start, searching for a semblance of normal life that they just couldn't find living anywhere near their parents. They wanted to get away.

If a neighbor were to ask one of them later, inquire about what had caused the fight, neither of them would have had any idea. They were to caught up in the yelling and screaming, to busy being furious with each other and trying to jam the idea that they were right into the other's head. A normal occurrence for a Monday night, when neither of them wanted to face the fact that the weekend was over. The only thing they really knew was that the penny jar dropping onto the ground and breaking was what brought an end to the feud.

"I..." Gilbert stared at the glass and gleaming coins before looking up at his brother. The blond stared back, an equally blank expression, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Now... Now is not the time for fighting, Bruder. Tut mir Leid."

"Tut mir Leid auch."

Translations:

Tut mir Leid – Basically means "I'm sorry"

Tut mir Leid – Basically means "I'm sorry, too."


	3. World

Feliciano wasn't stupid. That was one of the first things Kiku learned when he finally gained the will to ask the Italian boy out. Their first date, they'd just gone out for ice cream, but the entire time they were discussing complicated politics, which at world meeting, he pretended not to comprehend. Later, he understood that it was one of the brunette's many defense mechanisms, and that their first date he'd simply slipped up. Not that Feli minded his slip up later.

They were on almost opposite sides of the globe. One of them could dig a hole through the earth and end up not far the country of the other. Somehow, despite the distance, despite all odds, their relationship worked. Kiku would visit whenever he could, often when he had business over in Europe which he needed to look into. Feliciano was searching for a simple little house in Italy, so that someday they could live together, and the other could work from afar, while he handled his restaurant here. It wouldn't happen anytime soon, but someday, the time would come, and they would be allowed to settle into a normal lifestyle. Besides, the Japanese man did took most of his business trips to countries right around them, surely it would save the company money if he already lived there.

Until then, they marked the dots on their globes, talking on the phone about how long it would be until they could cuddle on the couch watching bad movies and drinking hot chocolate.


	4. Salsa

Francis just had a certain taste... Arthur couldn't describe it without using the word sexy. Because if sexy was a flavor, it tasted a lot like the Frenchman. There was a tang of sweat that seem to go away, even when they were both in the shower, and there was also a hint of... Strawberry, he though it was, but he couldn't be sure. Most berries tasted the same to him.

If the mans voice had a taste, it would be smooth like dark chocolate and sweet as honey, with the tiniest hint of cinnamon and a dash of vanilla. It would be some sort of baked good, because the blond's personality was always so airy, so light, so playful... Nothing else would make sense. Only he'd seen Francis take something seriously, a fact he was rather proud of, secretly.

Their relationship, though, their relationship was like salsa, made with the world's hottest peppers and chilies, along with the world's sweetest and juiciest tomatoes. It was fiery from the second it hit your tongue, and only for a moment could you even see the actually love they had for each other. It was hidden under piled and piles of spices and arguments. They fought, made love angrily, and then fought some more, before finally falling asleep, exhausted and in each other's arms. It wasn't healthy, but it was the way they worked, and it suited the two of them just fine.


	5. Taste

Antonio loved the way a tomato tasted. It was sweet and sort of salty and a little bit tangy. It was juicy, but the hard skin tried to keep you from ever finding out about that fact.

In fact, Lovino acted a lot like a tomato tasted. He had walls build up to keep others out, but they were fragile enough that you had to take them down with care, lest you ruin what was inside. Because when you got right down to it, the Italian was some sort of sweetheart in denial. At least, he was until you got him mad, and then he could burn you like you had never been burned before, like tomato juice in your eye. He could leave you battered and broken, or he could make your day ten times better with just a small smile.

Or maybe he was only like that around Antonio. Maybe only he was the knife that could cut open the tomato and get to the delicious flavors inside. Maybe he was the only one who would ever taste the sweetness of Lovi's lips. In fact, he liked that idea. Lovino would be his, and only his. His taste was better than even the world's best tomato.


	6. Safe

Their household wasn't safe for Peter, and both he and his ex-wife Tina knew it. He loved the kid, there was no doubt about that, but Mathias and him... They didn't have the most conventional relationship. Besides, right off the bat the state would only give him visitation rights, because he lived with another man. So he took those quietly and without a fight, trying to keep in touch with the boy more and more the older he got. Berwald wanted to be there, wanted to still be some sort of father figure, to still be around and involved.

The two of them had some habits that weren't safe for kids to live around, though. No matter how much they tried to lock the basement door, they could always forget that one time, and then... Then they would have to explain why dad had daddy chained to the wall, or why daddy had a knife to dads chest, or why dad and daddy had been biting each other. They wouldn't know how to deal with that, the two of them hardly knew how to deal with kids in the first place. So it was best to just avoid the problem. It was safer for Peter's sake. The kid deserved a semblance of normal life, after all.


	7. Belief

Recently, Mathew had made it very clear to the people around him that he thought there was good in everyone. He hadn't always thought this way, though. He used to be pessimistic about everything, invisible to those around him, and quiet as the dead, keeping to himself because no one seemed to care about him anyway. Then, he met an obnoxious American named Alfred, whom he swore he never wanted to see again, before proceeding to fall in love with the idiot about two months later. He didn't even know what had finally pushed him to say yes when the blond asked him to go on that first date. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't get the other out of his mind, maybe it was his few friends constant nagging at him about how the poor guy deserves a chance, or maybe it was just the fact that he was really quite lonely and secretly glad someone had noticed him. Whatever it was, he's really glad he agreed.

That night, and the many dates after, he met a different side of Alfred. He met the gentle, comforting side who would listen as you spilled your guts out to him. He met the chivalrous side that could actually be quite a gentlemen, despite the way he acted during the day. He met the side that would remember your favorite food, no matter how weird it was, like maple syrup ice cream, and the bring it to you when you were sick. But mostly, he found out that, despite the blond's loud mouth, he was the best secret keeper Mathew had ever met.

Four months into their relationship, they found out they were fraternal twins. That was exactly a month and two days after the first time they'd had sex. (Because Mathew was sentimental and he wrote the day down.) It had been hard to handle at first, but they got over it. It was still a little weird to think about, sometimes, even, but he loved his brother as more than a brother.

He would continue to believe that was all right, too.


	8. Penis

Call Yao biased, but he really, really liked Ivan's penis. Especially when it was in his mouth, or ramming up his ass, or grinding against his own... If he had to choose between his own penis or the Russian's, there was no question in his mind he would chose the latter's. Not that he didn't enjoy his own, but it simply couldn't come close to the pleasure that the blond's gave him.  
>Speaking of Ivan's penis, it was currently sliding inside of him, giving him that full feeling and sending shivers up his spine. In fact, that was probably what had him on this whole train of thought in the first place, but the throbbing member inside of him brought his mind to standstill, his hands catching onto the others shoulders, burying his head in the crook of Ivan's neck. There wasn't a thing he loved more than that dick shoved as far up his ass as it would go, and the Russian knew it. Yao never said it, but the way he screamed the other's name as he came, the way he begged for him to thrust harder, go faster, search for that spot inside of him that would make him go wild.<br>Then again, that penis was there for more than just sex. It also made a convenient thing to grab when he wanted to get the others attention, no matter how inappropriate it could look sometimes. It was the same as grabbing a kid by their ears or a cat by the nape of their neck. 


End file.
